Roleplayer?
by rivvvvv
Summary: Roleplayer? Apa itu?


**ROLEPLAYER?**

 **By: Mbafujo**

 **Pairing: (Someone) X Joonmyun. Someone'nya lagi dicari. Yang mau usul review aja. Yang penting Joonmyun uke *v*. Sekalian cariin seme nya Jongin ya *kedipkedip*, sorry kelilipan.**

 **Cast: Joonmyun, Jongin, de el el.**

 **Genre: Saya sendiri bingung ini genrenya apa, terserah kalian aja yang baca rasainnya gimana lol.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), YAOI, ga make EYD EYD'an disini, membaca fic ini menyebabkan pusing muntaber diare, DLDR.**

 **A/N : Cerita murni dari otak saya, dan fic ini cuma buat hiburan. So, jangan serius serius—masih kecil.**

Roleplayer?

Apa itu?

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari teman Joonmyun yang saat itu terlihat lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Sibuk dengan ponselnya dan berakhir dengan senyum senyum sendiri tanpa sebab. Orang yang melihat pasti akan menyangka Jongin sedang streaming hentai gratisan—kurang lebih seperti itu presepsi orang tentang Jongin. Siswa urakan dengan penampilan seadanya (baca:dekil) yang hobi dengan hal hal berbau dewasa. Badboy level rakjel gitu deh.

Sifat Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyun, sahabat karibnya. Joonmyun mempunyai watak kalem, bijaksana, bersih, turunan ningrat dan holkay. Mungkin kekurangan Joonmyun cuma satu. Tinggi badan. Persetan dengan tinggi badan, yang penting holkay ye gak?

Mungkin saat ini keadaan Jongin dimata orang memang terlihat seperti sedang dalam mode mesumnya, tapi Joonmyun, selaku teman sehidup semati Jongin, senyum itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa senyum ini lebih…

Alay

"Jongin-ah? Are you okay? What happen aya naon?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan bahasa labil. Katanya sih biar kekinian.

"Alah sok ingsung lu myun!"

"Ingsun?"

"iya, inggris sunda"

"Maksain banget nyingkatnya. Betewe, kenapa sih lu dari kemaren senyam senyum sendiri gitu? Belajar jadi Nyongmin?"

"Nyongmin? Oh, tukang parkir depan alfamidi? Yang kalo pake bedak tebelnya ngalahin Syahrini itu? Idih ogah banget." Jongin menjawab dengan gesture mau-muntah nya. Oh, asal kalian tahu fakta bahwa Jongin adalah fans berat Nyongmin sebelum akhirnya Nyongmin terjerumus ke jalan yang salah dan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Oke, untuk konfirmasi. Nyongmin tidak ada sangkut-paut-bin-TK-bin SD nya dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Ini murni fiktif belaka. Bila ada kesamaan tempat, waktu, dan kejadian, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. So, jangan bash author ne? bbuing bbuing ~

"Nah, terus kenapa dong?"

"Emm, kasih tahi ga ya~"

"Tahuuuu!" Joonmyun teriak bak penonton bayaran.

"Iya maksudnya kasih tahu ga yaa~

"Dafuq gua serius nyed!"

"Nyantai dong nyink!"

Dan akhirnya percakapan tersebut berujung dengan tawuran antara kubu Joomnyun dan kubu Jongin. Entah datang darimana dayang dayang mereka. Setelah diseleksi lebih dalam sedalam dalam yang paling dalam, pemenang jatuh kepada Yang Mulia Raden Mas Joonmyun. Holkay selalu menang, true?

Dengan posisi Joonmyun diatas Jongin dan Jongin terikat lemah tak berdaya oleh tali yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, Joonmyun jadi lebih mudah melakukan _nya._

Melakukan apa? Kenapa posisinya ambigay?

Oke, demi menghindari kesalahpahaman antara author dan reader, mari kita luruskan permasalahan ini.

Dengan posisi tadi, memudahkan Joonmyun untuk mengelitiki Jongin agar ia segera jujur dengan apa yang terjadi akhir akhir ini. Mengelitiki. Iya, mengelitiki! Emang maunya apa he?

Untung berlangsungnya posisi tadi terjadi di lantai, bukan di ranjang. Yhaa kalo dirajang mah beda lagi ceritanya…

Daripada masalah tanya menanya tentang alasan-dibalik-senyum-misterius-Jongin jadi makin panjang, lebih baik kita skip kegiatan-mengelitiki-dengan-posisi-ambigay tadi.

"Haha iya ampyun myun. Geli bego haha. Iya ini mau gua kasih tau cuk hahaa." ucap Jongin dengan susah payah disela sela tawanya karena Joonmyun masih saja mengelitikinya penuh nafsu.

"Jawab cepet atau lu gua buat mati kegelian!" Joonmyun mengancam dengan muka psikopat gagalnya.

Klitik klitik klitik dug!

"Aaaaawwwww shh"

Dan semua benar benar berakhir akibat ulah Joonmyun yang tidak sengaja mengenai dengkulnya denga area privat Jongin.

"Aduh mangap—maksudnya, maap Jong! Sumpah de-demi Nyongmin gua ga sengaja. Ma-maapin maapin maapin!" Sambil bungkuk bungkuk Joonmyun minta maaf dengan terbata bata mengingat Jongin sangat sensitif mengenai masalah yang 'begituan'.

"Makanya shh lain kali nanyanya ga usah pake acara nindih nindih gitu. Kan bahaya kalo tiba tiba gua ngga sadar terus nerkam lu. Untung gua lagi khilaf shh." Asal kalian tau, Jongin sedang mati matian menahan nyeri 'disitu' kawan…

"Ya lagian lu juga lama banget ngasih taunya. Kan jadi kelepasan." Joonmyun nyengir kuda.

"Yaudah intinya lu mau tau ga sekarang?"

"Yaiyalah! Daritadi gua ngelitikin sampe lu nyeri nyeri gitu emang buat apa."

"Yaa jadi gini, emm gua mau cerita darimana ya. Malu ah~" Jongin malu malu meong sambil nutupin mukanya yang tiba tiba merona

Anjir serem

"Ih gimana sih Jong. Udah buruan cerita ah, sehari hari juga ga punya malu!"

"Sialan-_- Jadi gini, eh tunggu! Gua tanya dulu deh. Lu tau roleplayer kan?"

"Hah? Roleplayer? Apaan tuh? Nama daerah? Makanan?" tanya Joonmyun dengan innocent nya.

"Kok makanan sih! Serius nih lu gatau roleplayer? Lu hidup dijaman kapan woy?!" teriak Jongin tepat didepan muka Joonmyun. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Yaudah sih orang ga tau mah wajar yaelah." Joonmyun masang ekspresi ('3'). Gunakan imajinasi kalian untuk membayangkannya hahay. Author sudah terlebih dahulu membayangkan. Dan itu kawai bangedh sob*ngiler*

"Cukup! Jijay litanya! Jadi, roleplayer itu kita berperan jadi bias rapi diparodiin gitu. Bigung sih jabarinnya gimana yang pasti gua lagi dibuat melayang sama RP." Ekspresi Jongin saat ini menggambarkan seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Berbunga bunga nenenonet gitu deh…

"RP? Apalagi sih Jong?!" tanya Joonmyun frustasi sambil ngacak rambut badainya.

Aduh, Joonmyun ini holkay kudet ya. RP itu singkatanya roleplayer myun. Gitu aja gatau.

"Oh makasih! Ga usah pake kudet bisa kali. ASDFGHJKL! #ERROR"

"Joonmyun? Lu ngomong sama siapa? Lu sehat kan?" Jongin menyadarkan Joonmyun yang sedang nyerocos sendiri sambil ngucapin sumpah serapah.

"Lupain! Balik ke RP! Emang RP itu seru bangetzngetzngetz gitu?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan nada sinis atau sebut saja merendahkan. Oh, ternyata dia masih kesel masalah holkay kudet pemirsa…

"Yaiyalah!" Jongin balas sinis. _'Biasa dong nadanya'_ batin Jongin merengut.

Setelahnya, Jongin kembali memfokuskan diri ke ponselnya—atau lebih tepatnya ke dunia RP nya. Joonmyun yang dicuekin hanya bisa manyun manyun imut ala bebek goreng(?)

' _Hmm… Emang RP seru banget apa ya? Sampe Jongin konslet begitu. Coba ah ntar kepo in RP'_

.

.

.

 **Roleplayer atau biasa disingkat sebagai RP adalah dunia dimana seseorang memparodikan bias/idolanya. Biasanya sih RP itu berkaitan erat dengan K-Pop, tapi sekarang juga sudah banyak yang memparodikan bias/idolanya selain K-Pop misalkan artis artis Barat, Jepang, Indonesia, dll.** (Ini dari internet oke? Jadi kalo ada penjelasannya salah jangan salahin author, salahin aja yang bikin penjelasan/plak/. Becandaa)

Setelah kepo sana sini nyari makna dari RP akhirnya Joonmyun nemu artikel tentang RP yang jelas dan mudah dipahami. Sebenernya semua artikel yang dilihat Joonmyun itu jelas dan mudah dipahami, tapi emang dasarnya holkay satu ini otaknya lemot yaa maklumin aja. Holkay holkay lemot. Otaknya _second_ ya maz?

"Sialan! Otak dapet sisa aja belagu. Udah dapet sisa, paling kecil pula ukurannya. Ngaca dulu mba."

Oke, map. Author kalah telak sama holkay (tengik) ini -_-

'Oh jadi ini yang namanya RP. Hmm leh uga~' Suara batin Joonmyun sambil menyeringai iblis. Entah apa maksudnya…

.

.

.

Kalau dilihat lihat sepertinya Joonmyun mulai tertarik dengan RP. Awalnya sih emang sinis sinis gitu karena gara gara RP, Jongin jadi makin cuek. Tapi setelah ngepo'in RP, dia malah kepincut. Istilahnya mah 'Jilat ludah sendiri'. Yaa, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

"Bias? Emm siapa ya?" Joonmyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil menopang dagunya diatas tangannya dengan disangga pahanya.

Bukan! Joonmyun bukannya tidak tau makna dari kata _bias._ Justru sebaliknya! Asal kalian tau, Joonmyun adalah fanboy tingkat akut yang tiap hari kerjaannya fanboying'an deoan monitor. Faktor penyebab Joonmyun bingung cuma satu. KEBANYAKAN BIAS.

Well, kenapa KEBANYAKAN BIAS di capslock? Karena author tau kalian juga pasti ngalamin ini kan? Tenang, ngga cuma lu doang—author juga. Dan akhirnya, dari KEBANYAKAN BIAS tersebut, Joonmyun jadi susah milih bias buat di RP'in.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah siang malam berkelana dalam lautan kebingungan dan terjebak oleh banyaknya pilihan cogan yang menanti untuk di jadikan RP—sebenernya kalimat ini lebay banget, Joonmyun cuma nyoba alternative tang ting tung kancing baju doang beneran—pilihan Joonmyun jatuh pada pemuda berparas manis dengan tinggi ala kadarnya, dan tergabung dalam boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun.

Mau tau mau tau mau tau?

Pasti udah tau lah ya… Yaudah kapan kapan aja lol :v

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Holkay = Holang kaya**

 **Nak jamban pasti tau yo? Jambaners yuhuu~**

 **Sekian ff gaje ala saya. Iya gua tau bahasanya ancur banget kan? Maksain banget ya kesannya? Garing kan? Kok gua pesimis gini sih -_-**

 **Jujur aja gua gatau sebenernya masalah dunia RP RP'an. Gua juga bukan anak RP. Fanfict ini gua bikin berdasarkan pengalaman temen gua yang excited banget kalo nyeritain masalah RP. Gua gatau apa apa sumpah. Jadi maapin aja kalo definisi RP gua beda sama yang lo maksud.**

 **Oiya, gua mau bilang—jangan manggil gua thor thor ya. Gua bukan thor, gua kapten amerika. Boong elah. Panggil gua mbafujo aja. Gua fujo akut braayy~~~~ OTP ku Riren sama Aokaga, OTP mu sahaa?~**

 **Oke, yang gatau Riren sama Aokaga gua ganti aja deh. Gua HUNKAI SHIPPER. HUNKAI OKE? NO KAIHUN! KAIHUN IS NOT MY STYLE! Tapi disini gua mau focus ke Joonmyun sih bukan ke Jongin.**

 **Daripada banyak bacot langsung aja deh. Review ya buat seme nya Joonmyun sama Jongin. Terserah lu. Bebazh…**

 **Yaudah segitu AJA.**

 **Banyakin review nya ya nak, biar mamak cepet apdet.**

 **#mbafujoberkarya**


End file.
